


A Conversation at Sunset

by a_stray_kat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Day At The Beach, Fluff, M/M, Protective Sam Winchester, Romance, Sunsets, Worried Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 10:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2464412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_stray_kat/pseuds/a_stray_kat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam spend a little time at the beach. Dean is worried about his Dad, and Sam tries to comfort him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Conversation at Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> Just a touch of fluff to lighten your mood. :)

Dean looks as relaxed as one can be. He’s sitting on a bench on the far, emptier end of a beach. He’s got one hand on his abdomen and the other holding a chilled Heineken. The sun’s ready to go down, gradually changing the once-blue sky into a light orange-and-yellow scene. But, as much as he’d like to enjoy the view and the sound of the waves crashing against the shore, his mind is just not letting him think about anything but his dad.

His father, John Winchester, is one of the best hunters around. That he knows of, at least. He would go out to fight demons and monsters and come back with only a cut or two. Dean’s seen him in action; he’s been hunting with his father a lot lately. But, for this particular hunt for whatever reason, he insisted that Dean sit it out. That was almost two weeks ago. After the third day that his father didn’t come home, Dean cooked up every worst-case scenario that runs through his mind now. Eaten by ghouls, arrested with absolutely no way out this time, possessed by a demon. He’s just never been out on a hunt for this long, and Dean is just one more day away from grabbing a car and going to find his dad.

“Dean.”

Dean continues to stare at the sky blankly. He doesn’t want to acknowledge Sam. He knows that if he does, Sam’s going to successfully talk him out of going out to find John. He’s done it plenty of times before. And it annoys Dean every single time.

“ _Dean_.” Sam is practically demanding his attention now. Kindly, of course, but still firmly.

“Yeah?” Dean replies, finally. He takes a long swig of his beer.

“Are you alright?” he asks him. “You’re really quiet.”

He shrugs carelessly. “As opposed to…what?”

“Well, I know you brought a woman to the motel room last night. You’d usually be bragging about something she did, or how she looked, or sometimes even both. But you’re just sitting there.”

“Women aren’t always on my mind, Sammy. I do think of other things.”

“Like us?” he jokes. He looks back over his shoulder at Dean, a smirk on his face.

He rolls his eyes. “Yes, Sammy. I think about the nights we’ve had.” _Just not at the moment_ , he mentally adds on. “It’s nothing, man. I just zoned out.”

Sam can sense the bullshit from where he sits: on the edge of the sidewalk with his feet on the sand. He twists his body around to give his older brother a proper look of disbelief. “I saw the look on your face, dude. You didn’t just ‘zone out’. Something’s wrong.”

He looks at him, finally. “Of course, something’s wrong, man. There’s _always_ something wrong. It’s not like this behavior should be _new_ to you.” Dean is being a little harsher than he intends to be, but he doesn’t want Sam dipping into places where he doesn’t need to dip into.

Sam’s gaze lingers on Dean’s eyes, then he breaks it and waves Dean over to where he’s sitting.

He’s hesitant, but he can’t say no to his brother. He gets up from his comfortable spot on the bench and moves to the space next to him.

As he starts to sit down, Sam stops him. “Here.” He points to the spot between his legs.

He smiles weakly. He does as Sam says and sits down on the sand, the younger’s legs on each side of him. The sand has cooled down from the blazing sunlight of earlier in the day. It’s comfortable, especially now that the broken shells were swept away from the edges. Dean leans back into Sam’s body, his brother’s long arms wrapping around him protectively soon after. He rests his head on Sam’s upper arm, staring out at the setting sun.

“You’re thinking about Dad, aren’t you?” Sam knows. Sam always knows. He knows his brother better than he knows the back of his own hand.

Dean sighs heavily as though some of his stress will leave with it. “Of course, I’m thinking about Dad. He’s never been out on a hunt this long, at least not without a call to tell us he’s alright.”

Sam thinks of what to say to him to make him feel better. “Well…maybe the hunt’s just getting a little more intense. Maybe calling just slipped his mind, and he’s busy following a good lead.”

“How can you be sure about that, man? You don’t know Dad the way I do. He’s changed a lot since you…” Dean’s voice trails off toward the end of that sentence. He’s not sure if that subject is safe to bring up yet, seeing that it only happened a month ago.

“Since I left. I know.”

Dean lingers on that. He remembers being there, listening to Sam and their father scream and shout at each other because Sam chose a different path. Sam didn’t want to be a hunter. He didn’t feel like he was born to be one. Sam always told him how he wants be himself for once and not be the freak that shows up in a new town every month. Dean offered to help him see the light of hunting, but Sam would just get annoyed and lock himself in his room. Then, one day, he stood by and watched his little brother stand up to their father. It’s mostly a blur after that; he successfully drowned them out after a few minutes and ate his cereal quietly by the bathroom door.

“Are you mad at me for that?” Sam asks him, burying his face in the older’s hair and staring down at the sand in front of them. “Do you hate me for leaving? For…betraying you guys?”

“Yes, Sammy. I hate you so much that I willingly sat in front of you because it hurts.”

Sam snorts in amusement.

Dean smiles at the sound of it. “I don’t hate you, idiot. You wanted to go into your own line of work. I got it. ‘Course I’m a little bit _mad_. You left. I loved you to death, and you left us.” Dean says love with a deeper meaning. He’ll always love him as a brother, but there’s another kind of love between them. A love that makes them want to spend eternity with each other with both hoping the other will never belong to anyone else. It’s a love they feel in their kisses, in their bed when they spend nights together, whether it be in passion or just in cuddling. And it’s a love they can see in the other’s eyes when their gazes lock. Sam leaving broke his heart. But if he hadn’t done it, they wouldn’t have been able to show their newly found love for each other the way they have during the last month.

“I love you, too, Dean. I really do. But I had to.” He squeezes him lightly, reassuring him. He readjusts himself so he could rest his chin on Dean’s shoulder. “I just didn’t want the hunter’s life. I needed to get out before it was too late.”

“I know. Trust me, you’ve explained it to me enough times. You know what? Let’s just let it go. I shouldn’t have mentioned that. That’s not the point here.”

“Why shouldn’t we talk about it? It clearly bothers you.”

“Don’t ruin the moment, dude. That’s just an ass move.” He turns his head and looks at his brother, his best friend…his lover. He pecks him lightly on his thin, soft lips.

Sam didn’t want the kiss to end, but Dean pulled away as quickly as he moved in. He studies Dean, his beautifully long eyelashes and his perfectly sculpted jaw. Dean really is beautiful even with all the scars he carries on and in him. “Dad’s going to come back. I know he will. But don’t go chasing after him. If something happens to you…what will I have left?” He gives him a trail of kisses leading up to his ear. He grazes his lips along the shell of his ear and lightly tugs at the lobe with his teeth. “Relax," he whispers softly into Dean's ear.

The sensation of Sam’s lips made Dean do as his little brother said. He relaxed into Sam’s embrace, trying to forget about his Dad if only for a moment. He rests his head on Sam’s arm again, secretly hoping he’d make that wonderful sensation along his neck happen again. He stares out at the sun, now almost gone below the ocean’s surface, Sam giving him soft kisses and telling him that everything will be okay.


End file.
